U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,405 discloses and claims an apparatus for crimping fibrous textile material in a chamber, the apparatus employs a continuous moving surface which act as the filament-receiving means, and serves to advance the crimped fibrous textile material. This moving surface provides a uniform residence time for the fibrous material in the chamber, improves the uniformity of crimp, and reduces streaks in fabric produced from the crimped fibrous material. The apparatus employs an energy tube to direct the fibrous material onto a filament-receiving means with velocity sufficient to crimp the fibrous material. The velocity of the moving surface is adjustable and maintained such that a filament is forced against a mass, or plug of filaments, and emerges from the chamber crimped.